


Teenage Dream

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble done for CLAMPKINK. Subaru's pregnant and he want's the baby's father to feel it kick call it a sequel of sorts to The Morning After</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

Subaru lay on the bed of his shared apartment. He couldn't really walk anymore for long periods of time; he was that far into the pregnancy. No walking meant no work. Although if his sister found out he was trying to work while pregnant with her niece/nephew, she'd probably send him into orbit somewhere.

Subaru groaned, he hated doing nothing all day. Hokuto took care of shopping for things for her future niece or nephew and Seishirou, well he did pretty much everything else. Cooked, cleaned, and spoiled Subaru rotten, despite the younger male's protests.

Frustrated with not doing anything, Subaru forced himself out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror. "Ugh." He hated how fat he had become thanks to this baby. He was convinced he'd never be as slim as he used to be, and that meant a shopping trip for clothes which he was sure Hokuto and Seishirou would adore. Despite being twenty-one, Subaru was still forever teased and babied by his twin and his partner.

Speaking of his partner, Subaru glanced at the clock, it was six pm. Seishirou should be coming home soon, having closed the clinic just now. The advantages to living right above where you work. Hokuto had been the one that insisted Subaru move in with Seishirou once it was revealed that Subaru was pregnant.

Subaru padded out into the main living area just in time to see the door open.

"Subaru-kun? What are you doing out of bed?" Three easy strides and Seishirou was at his side, holding onto Subaru.

"I'm fine, just-" Subaru winced, his future child just decided to give him a sharp kick. Amber met emerald, a look of concern on the older male's face. "Our baby's kicking Seishirou-san, feel for yourself." He took his partner's hand and placed it on his stomach. He heard Seishirou's breath hitch as he felt the baby kick again.

"Seems like they're lively. Are you alright?" A kiss was pressed against Subaru's lips before he could answer.

"I told you, I'm fine." This time he leaned in and kissed Seishirou, arms going around the older man's neck. With his hormones raging, Subaru couldn't help but want to deepen the kiss. To his surprise though, shortly after Seishirou broke off.

"This is what got you in this mess in the first place, Subaru-kun."

"I wouldn't call it a mess, Seishirou-san, I always wanted to be by your side, that hasn't changed, the only thing that's changed is I'm older, taller, and because of this baby, fatter."

Arms securely wrapped around his stomach and he felt Seishirou's head nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"Personally, I think you've never looked better Subaru-kun, with you being pregnant, there's an added glow to your already adorable features."

Subaru grinned before softly replying. "I love you too, Seishirou-san."


End file.
